


Welcome home, my love

by Hakyeonsmelanin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Long Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, hakyeon being a cutie, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakyeonsmelanin/pseuds/Hakyeonsmelanin
Summary: Hakyeon is back after a long two years. A long time in which you’ve developed many insecurities.





	Welcome home, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve updated it bc I realised I uploaded the draft version with all the typos 💀💀 I’m so sorry guys! Anywho, this is a late gift to y’all in honour of Hakyeons enlistment but somehow it got angsty. I wanna apologise for that too but we all know I’m a slut for sadness 🗿

There he is.

The sight of him is surprising to you, strange even. How ironic. You’ve waited for this moment, yearned for this moment for the past two years and now it’s here, all you can do is blink. Pinching yourself through the denim of your jeans, you pray this is more than just a dream.

You don’t know if you can handle waking up in that bed all by yourself again. It’s much too large, much too cold without Hakyeon.

Hakyeon. For an eternity, you’ve had nothing but pictures of him to calm the longing in your heart, the need for him.But no picture can compare to seeing him in person now. He is tangible. He is here. He is yours.

His skin is deliciously tawny, although it is dull with tiredness and hard work. You want to touch it, feel its warmth again. Hakyeon is always warm, comforting in all ways. The sun that shines through the clouds on a bad day. Your eyes travel down to his chest, which is rippling with defintion and you can only imagine how wonderous the sinew of his flesh must be when he is bare. Long arms now tense, with prominent veins bulging through to the surface of his skin. You wonder how it would feel to trace them with your tongue. He is so enchantingly beautiful, so stunning that you wonder for a second if he is real. No, he is real. He is tangible. He is here. He is yours. In the place of a willowy, fluid dancer returns a sturdy, rigid soldier and somehow, you don’t mind that as much as you thought you would.

You’re embarrasssed at the heat pooling in your stomach.

”Hakyeon.” You breathe his name, feeling almost lightheaded at being so close to him. He looks back at you and smiles, his eyes are so bright despite the purple and brown hues that surround them.

“Hi.” His voice is deeper now, gravelly, but the emotion in them is enough to make tears form in your eyes.

”Welcome home, my love.”

~

Hakyeon sleeps continuously for almost three days before you finally sit and have dinner with each other. Of course, military life has taken its toll on him and that is evident in everything he does. His stare is critical now, unwavering. He assesses, rather than simply looking. His posture is stiff with firm shoulders pulled back strongly, like an old tree that refuses to fall. He’s changed so much, you wonder if you’re in love with the same man who left two years ago.

Alert yet drowning in fatigue, Hakyeon takes his place at the dinner table.

You cooked a beef dish in preparation for tonight, knowing it is his favourite meat, or at least it was before he left. Hours spent in the kitchen, numerous taste-tests and concotions created from all kinds of spices; exotic and flavoursome have led up to this. A pang of nervousness hits you as you watch him pick up his chopsticks and place the meat in his mouth. What if he doesn’t like it? Two years is a long time and taste buds are always changing, developing more and more with age. For all you know, the meal could repulse him, sicken him-

”Mmm, this is so good. I’ve missed your cooking, sweetheart.” He hums in satisfaction, reaching for another bite whilst smiling up at you. Only then, do you pick up your own chopsticks and begin to eat.

~

“I’m having a shower. Do you wanna join me?” He asks the question, almost hesitantly, as though he were a schoolboy confessing to his crush.

Your face also heats up at the implications. This would be the first time Hakyeon and you would be physical since he returned. Two years of missing him, longing for him, craving him and all you can do is blush. Of course, the question is raised: _’does he even still find me attractive?’_ Feeling pathetic, you nod slowly at him. Plump lips curve into a grin and he makes his way to the bathroom with you following right behind.

He strips off his shirt, then his pants and boxers whilst you watch, fully clothed. You try not to gawk at the broadness of his back and how his stomach is no longer soft, but rather hard with heftiness. You try not to look at his cock, which is proud and thick. You want him so badly yet cannot muster the strength to be with him.

”I’m beginning to feel left out...” he trails off before gesturing to your clothes and suddenly, you’re snapped out of your thoughts and forced to face reality. He walks into the shower, which is already on, and calls out that he’ll be waiting.

 **Maybe I should’ve worked out more before he came.** Your fingers are frozen on the hem of your shirt. **No. he’s waiting.** You decide to pull it off and strip. You pray that Hakyeon, who is so breathtakingly beautiful to you, will feel the same way when he sees your form.

You tip toe into the shower and Hakyeon looks up from the soap in his hands. You shrink under his gaze, which sticks to you for what seems like forever. He finally speaks, while brushing a few rogue strands of hair behind your ear. “My girl, you’re so stunning. Let me see your face properly.” For the first time since his arrival, Hakyeon’s voice possesses a tenderness that is reminiscent of the times before he left.

He comes a little closer and kisses your cheek. Your heart drops. “Wash me.” He hands you the bar of soap and turns around, leaving you to lather him in it. With shaky fingers, you rub the soap against him. He feels like perfection. You love every inch of him. Gaining more confidence in your actions, you begin to work your hands against his shoulders, a feature that you’ve always loved about him. He sighs in contentment.

 **Don’tfuckitupdontfuckitupdontfuckitupdontfuckit-** The words won’t stop, they ring through your head but they keep you from making any mistakes. You just want to make Hakyeon feel happy, at home.

Washing it off is quick and before you know it, Hakyeon is facing you again with his arms around your waist. He hugs you, slowly and tentatively but once you are in his arms, you can’t move. His grip is tight, passionate and overflowing with affection.

”My sweetheart. I’ve missed you so much.” Breaking away, he presses a variation of open mouthed kisses and slight pecks onto your neck, hands slowly travelling downwards to your ass and he grips it tightly. He feels amazing, you feel amazing. This is right.

”I-I miss you too, my love.” You whimper out and Hakyeon chuckles against your skin before rubbing his nose up against it fondly. The sound is like rich, indulgent dark chocolate.

He manoeuvres you against the panel of the shower. “Let me take care of you. You don’t have to miss me anymore.” His voice is so deep, almost unrecognisable. Slight panic fills you. **Who is this man?**

He captures your lips in a sweet kiss, his tongue swiping across your own. A groan escapes you as his hand cups one of your breasts, rolling his fingers against your already hard nipple.

**Relax. It’s just Hakyeon. You’ve wanted this for so long.**

His mouth moves from your own, favouring your chest instead and the feeling of his hot tongue and the droplets of water gushing down onto you simultaneously is more than pleasurable. It’s heaven.

He sucks on your breasts harshly, mouth leaving each nipple with an audible _‘pop’_ , although it is muffled under the sound of the shower. Taking his time, Hakyeon stops for a moment and just looks at you in admiration. You feel afraid.

He trails kisses from your chest, down your stomach and when he reaches his navel, dips his tongue into your belly button. You gasp slightly at the feeling, which although it is a weird intrusion, leaves your nether regions throbbing with desire. He moans slightly when he reaches the area above your vagina.

**You’ve wanted this. You still want this. Stop being difficult.**

”...Been two years and you’ve only gotten prettier.” He mutters to himself, before blowing some cool air onto your heat. You shake now and whether it’s in anxiety or pleasure, is something you’re unsure about.

Hakyeon has always had a talented mouth and this situation is no different. He licks teasingly, up and down your slit before attaching his lips to clit. He sucks, albeit softly, and you know he’s building up to stronger, more intense pleasure. A string of moans leave your mouth but still, you can’t shake the stress that this situation has you feeling.

**I want this.**

A moan.

**I want this.**

****

A grunt.

****

**I want this**

****

A whine.

****

**I want this...**

Silence.

**No, I don’t.**

”Get off me, Hakyeon.” You take your fingers off his head, and push him away. He looks up confusedly, cocking his head to the side. “Huh? Did I do something wrong?”

”No. This is...my fault.” You breathe out, voice painfully unsteady. Hakyeon’s expression is a mixture of hurt and uncertainty. Grabbing a towel from the side, you walk out.

Hakyeon doesn’t follow, knowing you had left him long before his moment.


End file.
